Mandalorian: Signet of the Growlers Ch 5 Deceitful Sojourn
by stbear6409
Summary: Encouraged by Red and Oak, Zenx has made up his mind to turn over the bounty. Having spent the night with Nor, his resolve is taxed trying to fulfill his duty to the guild. Time to go to the awaiting ship, but will he really let her be captured? What will Red and Oak do if he doesn't let her be captured?


p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"FIVE: Deceitful Sojourn/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx woke as the sun struggled to peek over the cloud topped mountains, their soft light filling the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFrom the linen pillow he could see his helmet on the night stand, staring back at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe face of Mandalore glared back him, that he had allowed this woman to see who he really was under the pretense of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKnowing what had to be done, he already regretted the days actions to come, it betrayed how he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sat up, lowering his feet to the cool ground and quickly style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe two mandalorians would never be convinced to just take the money and leave, and if he alerted Nor she would kill style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx regarded the golden pink reflection of the mountains in his visor before he donned his helmet./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"His mind returned to when he was a child, his adopted parents had told him that the way would not always be easy, if it was everyone would be a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOnly the strongest of mind and body could bare the weight of the face of Mandalore, the armor of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen you wear the face of our people, his mother had told him, you represent all of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMake us style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPossess courage to do what you know to be right, and have honor above all else./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Good morning."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe whispered, crawling closer as she laid her head on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe didn't move, he didn't mind the touch however with the days events overshadowing him he did not want to be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNor lifted her head and looked at his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm sure your friends are in a rush to depart; I'll have them brought down to the court yard and then we can…"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe didn't finish her sentence./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx looked down at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked so small in the bed next to him, so vulnerable and yet she would soon dress and be the mighty chieftain of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Good."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"How will the mounts get home?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You can just release them; they know the way."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe chuckled./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Do you mind seeing me off?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The strain in his voice confused her, she didn't try and read him style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNor got out of bed and started to dress, thinking over the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Are you sure you have to go?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe replied, "until spring."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She finished tying her vest, trying to figure out why something was hanging in the air, but tossed a light cape over her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe smile was slow to come to her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Spring it is."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The march down the hall was not what he had style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe guards, in their rag tag dura steel armor, bone beads and fur lined capes nodded to him, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe villagers, half bowing in respectful goodbyes, whispered the weird word they had for him: Companach./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nor lead him to the library, where servants where finishing packing boxes and bags with credits and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knelt down and opened one of the bags revealing several armor style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked at the closest servant, "Are they all packed?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Leave the Techno on his spear, but take down the others."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe other helmets would be melted down, along with the ten armor sets, funding a new generation of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBounty hunters, farmers, merchants, armorers, who would wear the face of their people and follow a code as strictly as she followed hers./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes, ma'am."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe acknowledged, walking away to do her bidding./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx thought about that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe techno's displayed armor meant more to her than the others, he rightfully assumed that was the one that had killed her husband years before his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe husband's death should have spurned a hatred of bounty hunters and yet she saw him as sperate from the one that attacked style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe could make that separation, in mind and heart, and for that he was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis life had been spared by this separation, and he stared at her through the visor with renewed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe was a great style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stood stoically with her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You don't have to do this."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe said quietly to her as she stood up, a quiet warning./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"A servant came over with her fur coat and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Perhaps not, but it is the right thing to do."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe put her coat on and then took his fur coat from the servant and held it up for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe turned around and let her wrap it around style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe felt her hand smooth out the fur, and he longed for the touch to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"There, you have a great gift from our people." Servants hustled to pack the mounts, leaving them alone in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You can /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Our people?/span/emspan style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe asked himself, emDoes she mean me?/emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx looked around the room, wishing there was more to pack, more to do, some excuse to linger for a moment style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe caressed her cheek for a second and pulled back./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"A soft smile came to her face and sad style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Are you done?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ha!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe laughed, as he leaned forward, pulling the back of her head into place and resting his forehead on style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Not yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The cool crisp morning, under thick white grey clouds, stood as a stark reminder of cold days to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSoon the weather would roll over the mountains, down into the valley, depositing a thick layer of snow on top of the layer of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThick blanket would insulate the animals hibernating beneath, and hide the animals that roamed the frozen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNor walked along side of the thick furred mounts, checking the straps, before climbing onto style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked back at the three mandalorians as they mounted the beasts./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Walk with honor!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCho insisted to Zenx, patting his back in an odd good style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe walked to Nor and looked at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Are you sure about this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Just three to one?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI like those odds."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Besides, he asked."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe swallowed, trying to play off her blushing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCho raised an inquisitive eyebrow, with acceptance he nodded at his chieftain./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Taylor looked up at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Companach has to go too?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nor nodded style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"He needs to inform his clan of his decision."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked over at the three armored persons then looked down at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm not sure he had made his decision style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere is something…hidden today."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The general nodded, his eye brows raising, "And which clan does he intend to remain with?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTaylor whispered to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""There is no law here that says he can not remain loyal to both clans, as long as they are not at war."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The man sighed slightly, reaching out to pat the furry mount. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You are my general, I trust your judgment."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nor felt the force around her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You are my friend, I trust yours."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe replied ignoring the feeling. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He sighed and nodded, stepping back to let the parade style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe mounts started their trot into the woods, towards the eastern hills where the ship was./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red and Oak sat tall in their style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx, wrapped in warm growler fur, felt style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo matter how long the trail was, it was far too short for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As the forest thickened, and the scenery was nothing but passing trees, he let his mind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerhaps he could return to the hidden village where his parents lived and ask them for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen he became a man, he had been offered the hand of many fine women, but he had refused them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis mother never questioned his decisions, just agreed and moved style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEventually his father stopped introducing him to the daughters of his friends, and just let his son style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had gone out into the world, faced a few battles, and brought them home stories of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPerhaps this time, he could return with the joyous news that he had found his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWould they be disappointed?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWould she consider taking up the code, or would she really just let him keep his armor on indefinitely?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She could see he was not enjoying the ride, that his mind was far away as they rode, and pulled her mount into his for a slight style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey, watch it!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe barked playfully./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx perked up, "Oh yeah?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe challenged, heeling his mount to go style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe huge mount lunged forward, galloping through the thick pine style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe could hear her just a pace behind style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe leaned forward, thrilled by the competition./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He heeled his mount faster, but they were racing down the trail, neck and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs the trail thinned, one or the other, jumped off trail and raced in the snowy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe mounts, panted and charged forward, jumping over the fallen trees and weaving between the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were far more agile creatures than he had first considered, and he smiled as his mount continued without a sign of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm going to win!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe yelled seeing the meadow at the end of the trail./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx leaned forward even more, as he squeezed the beast to go as fast as it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe beast leaped into a full unrestrained charge, dashing down the trail flying over the last quarter mile!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe burst into the meadow and let out a victorious yell: "OYA!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe held up his fist, as he turned his beast to greet her as she came – trotting - into second place, a big smile on her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nors laughter was so deep, so full of her being, that it filled Zenx's ears with warmth as a good song style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey stared at each other, smiling broadly and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe couldn't believe how wonderful he felt, days of loneliness and uncertainty faded away when he looked at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe made him feel the happiness within him, she made it grow until he felt like a child style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe wanted to hold her, right style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWrap his arms around her and enjoy the moment, embrace it!/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The other two came into view, Zenx looked over her shoulder at them, he half wished they had gotten lost on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNor regarded them with a less happy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Come then."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe grumbled, easing her mount closer to the awaiting ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The ship was fine example of old republic sleek styling and modern ingenious use of new style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx was sure the ship would fly nicely./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She dismounted very close to the ramp and started to unpack the bags and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx took the heavy bag from her, he wanted to say something to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAlert her to the danger she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What is it?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe asked, pressing for the answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He saw Oak, unloading the other beast, he could feel him glaring at him though his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe plan was laid, he was a pawn, this had to be style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis breathing increased as he considered his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Run."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe said, strained and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Now!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe barked, as he dropped the armor and pulled his blaster./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe gasped, stepping back from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"AH!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer eyes opened wide as the sound of the blaster filled the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSet on stun, there was little she could do but drop into the snow, her shocked face melting into blankness, her being falling into the darkness and then into the blank of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRight before the last of the light faded from her view, she wondered if Zenx had known all along./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Good job."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRed stated, patting Zenx on his pauldron, "Finish loading the goods."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stared down at the limp body, as Oak grabbed one of her arms and dragged her towards the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe remembered how indominable she looked in the wild snow filled wind, surrounded by fallen growlers – the apex predator of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow weak she was from the toxins from that cut, and how he hadn't killed her then, taken his bounty and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow much strength it must have taken to face the council, to voice her option opposite of the entire village, to spare his life and then greet him as one of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat she risked being cast out of her village simply because he asked her not to kill the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked vulnerable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Her fur coat caught on the ramp piston, and for a second the armor underneath was revealed, with a firm tug Oak hauled her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanArmor didn't help with stun style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanemHow did she get that armor?/emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe wondered, as he followed Oak with the bag of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOak dragged the limp body down a short hallway to the carbonite style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe tugged her out of one sleeve of her coat, rolled her out of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSimple, cold, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Oak stood up, regarding the now revealed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMandalorian style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stared at the armor, Zenx longed to know if his stare was in disgust or curiosity, however his thick gloved hand ripped the armor from her chest and tossed it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe then lifted her up in a bear hug style to move her to the block. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx stood quietly, compliant, as Oak roughly dropped her body into chamber, adjusting her so she would not fall, and hit the freeze style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sniffled for a second then looked at style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm ready to be out of this damn cold."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe grumbled, storming angerly past Zenx as he returned to the mounts to get the rest of the gear./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx put the bag down, arduously taking the five steps to be in front of the gray style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe looked at the small display screen, she was in stable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis eyes follow her body up to her blank face and felt the solid block of betrayal in his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe had lead her to her capture, and probable style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis gloved hand came up, gingerly touching the outline of her hand, caressing the frozen figure./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What are you doing?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRed said in a quiet, kind inquiry, as she put the box down and came over to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He spun around and faced her, shamed that he was not acting like a warrior – in any regard, he noticed his head dipped slightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red stiffened up, reading the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You knew the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou knew your place in the plan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Until last night I did not know..."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe trailed off, expecting the words to come and they failed./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She came closer to him, examining Nors frozen style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"And?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe asked, quietly./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I think she and I are one."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe breathed out, his throat chocking him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red's helmet glanced sharply towards the bay door, making sure that Oak was not close by, slowly turning to regard the couple in new style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was a long pause as Red started to consider the situation as a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx was part of the tribe after all, and to turn his mate over to the enemy would go against everything they thought style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanClan is life, for without clan you have no style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRed sighed, as she looked down at her feet, ashamed of her role in this style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTo release the force user now, especially one so uncontrolled, would be risky./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What's this then?!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOak barked, coming in with the last of the supplies on his broad style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe dumped the pile and looked at the two standing in front of the carbonite style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis sister was a good person, too often lead with her heart and not just disciplined rules, but a good person never the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe could tell that something was going on./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red stepped back and breathed in a breath for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You know the creed; I emmust/em deliver her to the bounty guild master."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer voice was strained, urgent, and filled with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOak puffed up, his hand eased onto the his blaster, his fingers touched the cold steel waiting for a signal, as he listened intently to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"However, I too have a mate, and I would do anything for her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Oak cocked his head to the side and looked back and forth at the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis helmet was shaking back and forth, "Oh, don't tell me one night and he fell for her?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red faced the large style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was impressive without his armor, but the heavy infantry armor that he carried enhanced his size and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was a brutish warrior, who had faced many enemies and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow he could return to the clan a man who faced a force user and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"We only encouraged the sealing of a fate that was struck before we arrived."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Zenx could tell the man was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe forced out a breath before puffing up in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You can't be serious!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Would he really take his armor off…for that!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe spat out the words, disgusted that they had so easily marched the woman into a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat type of mother could she really be if she fell for that trap?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCould she really protect their children?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBring honor to Mandalore?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red breathed in deeply, remaining calm and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer brother was a great man of honor, and he hid his gigantic heart behind a furious style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYet the temper would burn out and, ultimately, he could be encouraged to do the right thing, if he didn't dig his heels style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Was he wearing his armor when we arrived?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I will not have this!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe objected, "putting our lives in danger for some emJedi/em."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOak pointed at Zenx, "The man was a prisoner when we arrived."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Yet she was not a Jedi, she was not a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis fact weighed on Red, but she decided to bring the force user in alive for the bigger style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOr was it because she followed some sort of code of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRed paused unsure of how to continue, and then she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"With no bars on his windows, no chains on his wrists?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMeals in private, yet welcomed at the chiefs table?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Oak shook his head. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"As a pet!" span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe thought about the logistics of returning her to her people, there was no way they could pull this one style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"No way I'm betraying the guild for some outlander chieftain."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red closed her eyes grateful that his voice had changed, he was considering helping style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"She is emhis/em family."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"emBic ni skana'din/em!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOak growled infuriated, as he stormed off to the cockpit./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red stood firm, as he pounded on the controls and started the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looked at Zenx who had been patient as the scene unfolded, "We must hand her over to the guild, but that doesn't mean we cannot rescue her later."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He sighed, as he looked up at her beautiful face in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"As quickly as possible."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Red sighed through pursed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This will take time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Who is she going to?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Some general in the empire is looking for force sensitive people and hired the gang lord Owenjad Ratfer, he hired us."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"They hoped she'd be the next Vader."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He sighed and turned to stow the last of the cargo, the soft tan leather sack with the armor had come open revealing the corner of a brown flack vest and red dura steel style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZenx felt the spark in his brain go style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I know how to do this and no one will know it's us."/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Reds eye brows lifted./span/p 


End file.
